RWBY: Daikaiju war
by HaloGoji75
Summary: The world of Rementant is caught in the middle of a war between Daikaiju, giant god like monsters. Can they survive this clash of the titans? And more importantly, can they survive the wrath of the victor? Chapter one redone!
1. Battle of gods

Tokyo, once a peaceful utopia. Now, it was the site of divine war. The flames continued to burn brightly on the charred skyscrapers. Bodies of the once happy citizens littered the streets, some burned, others crushed. The smoke from the fires blackened out the sky, even as rain started to trickle down on the city. It was a gigantic graveyard. And, for some strange reason, broken shards of crystals laid scattered about.

A large figure stood out from the smoke and flames. Droplets of rain trickled down the massive beast's hide. a massive tail swung side to side repeatedly. Three rows of maple leaf shaped, fin like objects covered the monster's back. Orange eyes with pitch black irises surveyed the land before it. This creature, this abomination of existence, simply stood there, refusing to acknowledge the devastation left in its wake. This creature, born from a hybrid of mankind's arrogance and nature's wrath, was known by one simple name. A name that sent fear through the hearts of men, even gods.

Godzilla, king of the monsters.

Godzilla observed the creature before him, which was nearly a mirror image of himself. Gigantic crystal like objects rested on each shoulder of the other monster. A mace like object swung at the end of its tail. An orange object, which resembled the shape of a deformed star, rested on its forehead. four mandibles were on both sides of its mouth. Godzilla looked at this creature with a burning desire to fight within his eyes, the other staring at him with the same desire, only mixed with rage. The other creature, SpaceGodzilla, reared its head back and roared as thunder sounded in the distance. These two monsters were responsible for the destruction of the once great city, decimating it in the middle of their titanic battle.

Godzilla unleashed a battle cry as he lunged forward and tackled his clone, swiping his face with his claws. SpaceGodzilla responded in kind, upper cutting his 'brother' with a cosmically powered punch. Godzilla staggered back as SpaceGodzilla went on the offensive. The monster's back flashed orange a few times before a lightning shaped energy beam burst from its mouth. The laser moved around like a snake before striking Godzilla's face. The monster king responded by firing his own weapon, a massive aqua colored energy beam. SpaceGodzilla merely deflected the blast with a telekinetic barrier. Godzilla snarled in rage as he charged again. At the last second, he spun around and knocked his opponent's legs out from under him with his tail, eliciting a cry of shock from SpaceGodzilla. Then, with a speed and agility that belied his size, Godzilla jumped in the air and hit his clone with a hammer fist, sending the tyrant monster into the ground with a crash, kicking up dust and rubble. As SpaceGodzilla righted himself with telekinesis, Godzilla tackled him to the ground and sent blow after blow two his face. SpaceGodzilla managed to get his feet under Godzilla's stomach and kicked the monster king off of him. The two monsters stood up and tackled each other, repeatedly clawing and biting at one another. The two then separated, staring each other down.

SpaceGodzilla had enough. Channeling energy from whatever crystal spires remained in the city, he began to charge up another energy beam. Godzilla mimicked his moves, preparing his atomic breath. The two monsters stood there, charging their attacks to the max. Then, SpaceGodzilla unleashed his energy beam, Godzilla doing the same. The two attacks collided in mid air. A blinding white light and explosion followed almost immediately. Then, the air around where the two attacks collided started to distort. A rift in space and time suddenly opened up, sucking anything close to it in.

Godzilla slammed his claws into the earth, struggling to fight against the pull of the portal. SpaceGodzilla was also doing so, only with less success. He was sucked in a moment later. Godzilla dug his claws deeper, but his grip was failing. The king of the monsters bellowed one last time before he lost his hold on the ground, the portal sucking him in. The rift closed immediately afterwards. Tokyo fell silent, the only sound coming from the rain hitting the wrecked pavement, and the thunder that boomed in the distance.

* * *

**So, I dediced to redo chapter one. I re read it once and thought I could do a bit better. But, that's up for you guys to decide. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**"It's a giant monster fight, who wouldn't enjoy that?" **

**Fair point.**


	2. Attack on the power plant

Ron was bored. Why he was bored one may ask? It's because he is doing nothing but standing watch at the lighthouse. It was 3:00 am. Bags were under his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this.

But he had to wait until the last ship came in. It should have been back 30 minutes ago. '_Why can't they just be on time like the others?'_ Ron asked himself while struggling to suppress a yawn. '_Perhaps a short nap won't be so bad.'_ He thought to himself. Right when he closed his eyes the building shook, startling him.

Ron looked out the window but could see nothing. The light shined over the ocean blue but there was nothing there. Then the building shook again. The lights suddenly flickered out. Ron didn't know what to make of the situation. '_Can't be an earthquake.'_ He thought. '_Then what is it?' _unfortunately, his question was answered.

Something moved in front of the window, blocking the outside world from sight. Then a gigantic orange eyeball opened, the orange glow filled the room.

Ron froze. His knees began to feel weak. His heart was pounding. '_Is this some kind of giant Grimm?'_ he wanted to scream but he was paralyzed. The creature turned towards the lighthouse. Now two eyes were staring at Ron. The beast seemed to acknowledge the human's presence. Then it turned away and moved towards the east. '_It's heading for the power plant'_ Ron knew immediately.

The hulking mass of the creature was no longer blocking the windows. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived when a gigantic tail sliced the lighthouse in half, sending the guard to his doom.

'_Why did I take this job again?' _Phil asked himself. He was in charge of guarding the Schnee power plant in the event the White Fang tried anything. '_They're just paranoid.'_ Phil thought. '_No one is gonna mess with the reactor if they want power for their city.'_

Phil propped his feet up on the table as he continued to watch the security monitors. Then, the security guard heard a distant boom. Then another boom followed it. '_I must be getting old, I'm hearing things'_ he thought. But the booming didn't stop. In fact, it sounded like it was getting closer.

Suddenly the ground was shaking. His coffee mug fell off the table, shattering on the ground. '_What the sam hell is going on here?' _Phil asked himself. Then his walkie talkie came to life. "_Boss *kzzt* outside quick*kzzt* somethi-*kzzt* wrong." _The guard's voice was desperate.

Phil picked up his communicator and said, "What's happening?" there was a moment of static then a reply came. "_I don-*kzzt* know. It came*kzzt* nowhere."_ "What is it? What are you talking about?" Phil asked. _"Oh god *kzzt* it sees us *kzzt* no-*kzzt* noooooooooooo!" _a wave of static emerged soon afterwards. "What is going on out there?" Phil asked. No answer came. "Someone talk to me." He said. Still no reply.

Phil then left his office and ran towards the nearest exit. '_Are the White Fang really attacking?' _he asked himself. Once he got outside a terrifying site greeted him. A giant reptile like creature was tearing into the reactor building. The beast's claws tore through the concrete and steel like it was nothing.

Phil was unmoving for only a moment. Then his instincts kicked in and he raced back to his office and activated the alarm. Then he picked up the phone. '_Who do I call? The police? The army? A hunter or huntress?'_ his mind struggled to find an answer. After he made his choice the lights went out. He tested the phone. It was dead. Then he raced back outside.

The monster was holding the reactor in its jaws. The lights of the reactor suddenly began to dim. The creature's back began to flash blue repeatedly. Then the reactor grew dark. The beast swung its head around and threw the reactor away. Phil barely had time to move when the reactor crushed the building that was behind him. He looked up and the atrocity as it reeled its head back and bellowed a fierce roar. Phil put his hands on his ears. It was terrifying.

Then the creature turned its head towards Phil. It was staring directly at him. It's back began to flash blue again. Then its mouth opened and a blue light emerged. That was the last thing Phil saw before being obliterated. The creature then returned to the ocean, leaving no survivors to observe its departure.


	3. SpaceGodzilla's purpose

The dark blackness of Space, a land where there was no sound, no life, not a soul. Except one. Orange reptilian eyes, filled with dreams of conquest, stared at the new planet before him. This was not the world SpaceGodzilla had tried to conquer so many times before. It was a new planet, filled with an unknown power. He could feel it, crystals similar to his own filled the planet. A new energy that he could harness and bend to his will, and finally he could conquer not just one world, but all worlds. And he would start by killing his brother.

Yes, Godzilla; King of the Monsters, the thing that he hates with every fiber of his being. His hatred was so great, he traveled the galaxy just so he could end him. And yet, Godzilla lived. It was infuriating. He was stronger, faster, and smarter. He was the superior Godzilla! And yet **He** still defeated him. **He** still retained the mantle as the king of all monsters, no, not monsters, **Gods**. It was a title that rightfully belonged to him. But not matter how many times he tried, Godzilla kept him from the mantle of king. No matter how powerful he was, no matter how intelligent, he could never beat his brother.

Was this his destiny, to be forever trapped in his shadow? Feared only because he's a clone, an imitation, of a king? **NO!** He won't accept it! He would become the supreme ruler of all! But first, He would have his brother's head. With regicide in mind, SpaceGodzilla flew towards the new world.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was a little short, sorry about that. Its getting kind of hard to come up with ideas for this story. I am willing to take suggestions for any further things to involve in the story. So, submit any ideas to my PM box or comment about an idea. TTYL**


	4. First encounter

**I haven't updated this story in a while. But, here's a new chapter. I hope you guys sort of enjoy it.**

* * *

Winter Schnee was having an unusual day.

It all started when she watched the news this morning. The TV showed images of a Schnee power plant completely decimated, and its reactor filed with highly volatile energy dust thrown onto the ground, covered in scratch marks and completely drained. There were no survivors, so no one knew exactly what happened. Some say it was a White Fang attack, others claim it was a large Grimm that came in and tore everything apart. Neither explanation seemed likely. While she questioned herself on it, she was assigned by General Ironwood to clear out an island settlement of Grimm with a detachment of soldiers (one of which was an otter, weasel hybrid faunus named Daxter who constantly tried to flirt with her, much to Winter's annoyance) only to find that, upon arrival, the settlement appeared to be completely destroyed, and there were practically no Grimm in the area.

The entire village was demolished. Every building was flattened, every house reduced to rubble. Winter noted that very large footprints seemed to lead away from the village.

"What happened here?"

Winter turned to the squad commander, a rough fellow named Torn, and gave her reply.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a suspicion that it might have been an Omegawolf."

Omegawolves were very rare, very large Grimm. The bore a slight resemblance to Beowolves, their smaller counterparts, but had more armor. They were extremely ferocious creatures, and very difficult to kill. But, they were so rare, the chances of encountering on were much smaller than encountering an albino King Tajitu, another rare Grimm.

"Oh great, just what we need!" Daxter shouted without a care. "An overgrown mutt running around. This is why we should have brought more Paladins."

"You will not talk in such a manner around a superior officer, is that understood private?" Torn hissed out. Daxter took a few steps back, intimidated by his commander's gaze.

"Yes, sir." He weakly replied.

"Good." Torn said. "Now, go look around and see if you can find any survivors."

The faunus complied, muttering insults under his breath as he walked away.

"He's got a point." Torn said. "If an Omega is involved, then we're gonna need more fire power.

"Right." Winter replied. "Contact general Ironwood and inform him-"

Her sentence was interrupted when several Beowolves ran out of the trees. Winter readied her blade as the soldiers aimed their weapons, but the creatures ignored them and ran past them. Before anyone could question what happened, multiple Ursai, Boarbatsuk, Creeps, and Deathstalkers followed the wolf pack. Each one ignored the soldiers, seemingly oblivious of their presence. Almost as quickly as they appeared, the Grimm left.

"What the f $k was that all about?" Daxter shouted.

Before anyone could answer him, a shadow flew overhead. The large object crashed into the ground, kicking up dirt and rock alike. Then, an Omegawolf stuck its head out and roared, not in rage, but in agony. It's body was covered in claw marks. It's right eye was missing.

While she observed the wounds on the beast, Winter suddenly became aware of a large shape casting a bigger shadow than that of the Omegawolf. She turned to the source and gasped in shock.

A large, reptile like creature towered over them. It's hide was covered in charcoal grey scales. Three rows of fin like objects protruded from its back. It's burning orange eyes stared at the wounded Omegawolf.

'_What in God's name is this?_' Winter mentally asked herself as she stared at the leviathan before her. The saurian seemed ignorant of the soldiers' presence, remaining focused on the downed Grimm, eyes squinted in determination and fury.

The creature's back started to light up suddenly, glowing a bright blue. The creature then reared its head back and opened its maw, unleashing a current of energy from its jaws. The blast hit the large Grimm and detonated, turning the beast into a giant fireball. The force of the blast knocked some of the soldiers off their feet. The large reptile stared at the pile of ashes that was one the Omegawolf. Suddenly, a ferocious roar filled the air. The giant lizard turned to see a second Omegawolf.

"TWO OMEGAWOLVES?!" Torn shouted, shocked at what he as seeing. The second Grimm unleashed another blood curdling roar at its foe.

The reptile stared at the creature, which it towered over, seemingly unimpressed. Then, it opened its jaws and unleashed a roar of its own. The noise was deafening. Winter held her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to shield herself from the cacophony of noise. The roar seemed to last for an eternity before it stopped, the sound still echoing in the distance. The Omegawolf seemingly took a step back in fear, when the larger monster charged forward, its footsteps like an earthquake. The Grimm didn't have any time to react before the new creature grasped it by the throat and tossed it over its shoulder. The creature's cry of surprise was cut off when the bigger monster slammed its foot on its throat, causing the Omegawolf to emit a gagging sound. The large reptile then repeated the process several times. Before it could finish the smaller monster off, a third Omegawolf jumped onto its shoulder and sank its teeth into its neck. The lizard cried out in surprise and annoyance as it tired to dislodge the canine abomination.

"We aren't equipped to handle this!" Winter shouted towards the others. "PULL BACK!"

The troops did as they were ordered, not even bothering to see how the fight ended.

* * *

Godzilla roared out in fury as it threw the Omegawolf off his shoulder. The creature recovered as its brother stood up, gagging. Godzilla squinted his eyes in rage at the two creatures before him. He came to this island because he sensed other creatures like him, and he had to prove himself the superior. It was a deep primal instinct that drove him to battle other monsters and display his dominance. And so, he would fulfill it.

The Omegawolves circled the king of the monsters, snarling. They assumed that numbers gave them an advantage, they were wrong. One of the Grimm lunged at him, ready to rip his throat out. Godzilla ducked down and slammed his tail against the creature's abdomen, knocking the air out of it and breaking a few ribs. The second Grimm leaped at him, but Godzilla brought his tail down on his neck. A sickening snap was heard as the Omegawolf's neck took the full force of the blow. The Grimm fell to the ground, limp. It's body started to dissolve as Godzilla turned to the remaining monster.

The canine backed away, whimpering in fear. Godzilla then fired his atomic breath. The creature managed to dive to the side, but it's leg was hit by the blast. The creature cried out in pain as the stump that held his limb sizzled. Godzilla then grasped the creature's skull and lifted him up. The Omegawolf howled in agony as Godzilla dug his claws into its eyes and skull. Then, when he was certain his claws were deep enough, Godzilla pulled with all his strength, tearing the Grimm's head in half.

As the body hit the ground, smoke coming off it as it dissolved, Godzilla roared out in victory. He asserted his dominance over this strange new land. Let any and all who oppose him fall to his wrath.

* * *

Forever Falls...

"Ugh. Weiss, do we have to walk all the way out here?"

Team RWBY (consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long) strolled through the Forever Falls forest, completely exhausted.

"Believe me Ruby, I despise this situation as much as you do." Weiss replied. "But we need to find these flowers as a part of our assignment."

"I still don't see how flowers are supposed to help us out." Ruby said.

"We can use certain flowers to form medicines that will be helpful on hunts." Blake replied.

"Oh." Ruby simply said.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, a Boarbatsuk emerged from the bushes, glaring menacingly at the four huntresses in training. Weiss rolled her eyes and summoned a glyph underneath it, causing the creature to get thrown into the air. Blake then jumped up and slashed it across its stomach, killing it, and landed gracefully on her feet.

"That wasn't so hard." Yang said.

"Now, lets get back to-" Weiss's sentence was cut off as a second Boarbatsuk hit her, sending her down a nearby hill.

"WEISS!" The rest of RWBY screamed.

The heiress rolled down the hill for a moment before she reached the bottom. She slowly got up, feeling dazed. Once she recovered, she noticed a faint glowing light. When she turned towards the source, she saw a large crystal like object, about the same height as she was, for some strange reason.

'_What is this?_' She asked herself. '_It definatly isn't Dust._'

Weiss walked towards the crystal, fascinated by it's uniqueness. She reached out towards it, but hesitated. Then, against her instincts, she touched the strange object. Suddenly, a surge of energy travelled up her arm towards the back of her head.

"**Your mind, belongs to me, Weiss Schnee****.**"

Weiss screamed before blacking out.


End file.
